Scars
by PeppermintAmortentia
Summary: "Oh Azalea, how I missed your bitchy attitude." Cato said in a snaky manner, slipping one arm around the whimpering for attention Dahlia's shoulders. "That's funny." I said, turning back around and pulling myself onto the top of the wall, swinging my legs over before looking over my shoulder at Cato, who was looking up at me "Because I didn't miss yours at all." -x- Cato/OC
1. Welcome Home X Chapter One

"Azalea is a stupid name!"

I pouted at the older blonde boy taunting me, stomping my foot on the dirt beneath my feet. " Is not!" I whined, scrunching up my face at him.

"Is too!" He shouted, laughing with the girl beside him. "Don't you think so Dahlia?"

Dahlia giggled, nodding, her blonde curly pigtails bouncing. "It is!"

The blonde boy turned to look at me again, sticking his tongue out. I huffed, saying, "I think Cato is a stupid name!"

Cato narrowed his eyes at me, shoving me down onto the dirty ground beneath us. Dahlia and Cato laughed as I yelped, quickly hopping up and swatting the dirt off.

"Your mean." I shouted, yelping again as he tugged hard on a strand of my short hazel hair. He laughed yet again, smiling at me and not replying.

"Go home Azalea. No one wants you here." Dahlia said, placing her tiny hands on her hips.

I pouted again, turning from them and stomping away, their laughter filling my ears. "Bye Azalea!" Cato shouted, still laughing, Dahlia's giggling only increasing in volume.

I picked up my speed, running and running until I reached home. "Daddy!" I yelled, still pouting as I scurried into his study. He looked up from the project on his desk, smiling softy as he saw me.

"Azalea, what happened? Why are you dirty?" He asked, moving his glasses off of his face and setting them on the desk.

"Dahlia and her friend were mean to me." I pouted, coming over and climbing onto his lap. He sighed, patting my head. "Sweetheart, she's your step-sister. I'm sure she was just trying to play a game."

"No, she was being mean." I say, looking up at him, my eyes wide. He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead. "I believe you, Zalea. I believe you."

I smiled, wrapping my tiny arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Azalea. Always."

[-X-]

"I'm serious Nastia. I can't take this much longer." I groaned, reaching both hands up and tightening the long chocolate brown ponytail that was on top of my head, a tired sigh leaving my lips.

Nastia didn't respond, wincing slightly as she watched some boy get thrown into the mats beneath him, a loud cry of pain emanating from his mouth. She reached a hand up; tugging on one of her spiral curls aimlessly, a nervous habit.

"Hello? Nastia are you even listening to me?" I say with a sigh, waving my bruised hand in front of her face. She flicked her eyes over at me, opening her mouth to speak, before abruptly shutting it again and looking back at the fight before us.

"I am, I just don't have a response." She said finally, looking away from the brawl again, the grunts coming from the pair of boys too much for her to handle.

I sighed, tugging on the hem of my academy uniform, it being all black and clinging to my small body. Being a thirteen-year-old girl bubbling with insecurities, I was less than happy to have to slip this on every morning.

The fact that I was coming to get the emotion beaten out of me wasn't exactly a pleasant thing either.

"Alright, alright! I think there's a clear winner here. Cato, your still top of class. Congratulations." One of the trainers grunted out, raising the cocky fifteen-year-old boy's hand into the air, a smirk appearing on his sweaty face.

A serge of heat rushed to my cheeks as his eyes flickered over me as he examined the crowd of other students, his hand finally being lowered. I looked down to the floor, fiddling with the bracelet around my wrist as Nastia finally felt the need to speak, babbling on about some game her friend had taught her.

I lifted my head back up, the crowd of students around us all chattering as they waited for the next pair of fighters to be chosen, some of them practically begging for it to be them. Nastia continued talking animatedly, her hands waving about, her curls bouncing as she got excited.

My eyes wandered over her shoulder to the gloating blonde boy, one of his hands pushing through his short hair before scratching the back of his head. One of his friends mumbled something in his ear, making his eyes turn towards me, a small laugh emanating from his lip and reaching my ears.

A shiver rose up my spine as his eyes remained on my face, a small smirk cracking onto his face as he winked at me, sending my heart into a pounding frenzy.

My entire face heated up, my hands getting clammy as I swallowed the small lump in my throat; my nerves all bundled up in my stomach.

"Hey Azalea!"

My head snapped up as Cato's voice reached my ears, some people quieting down to see what was happening. I wasn't sure what to do; Cato had never talked to me before.

Well, not in a friendly manner.

"Nice hair!" He finally shouted, before all of his friends, as well as him, busted out into laughter, everyone else slowly joining in. I scrunched up my face in confusion, lifting my hand up to feel the long ponytail I had worked so long to obtain.

Only it wasn't there.

I turned my head around, seeing my ponytail on the ground, Dahlia laughing like mad with a small blade in her hands, a smug look on her face. "Oops, my hand must've slipped." She quipped, jabbing the blade out again and slicing a small cut into my hipbone.

I winced, my eyes beginning to water as the pain grew, my feet moving as I pushed my way through the crowd of laughing students.

"What's wrong Azalea?" Dahlia shouted mockingly, everyone only laughing harder as I picked up my speed, shoving my way through everyone and out the door, running as fast as my feet could take me.

I was never going back there.

Not ever again.

[-X-]

"Azalea! Damn it, Az! Wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open, the rain pouring down from the sky completely soaking me. "What's going on?" I asked groggily, rubbing my hands at my tired eyes.

I brushed some of the damp hair from my face, sitting up and groaning at the stiffness of my back.

_I suppose sleeping on stone can do that do you._

I blinked a few times, shielding my eyes as with my hand as I looked up. Nastia stared down at me with a rose eyebrow, her black ringlets weighed down by the rain, which was still coming down in buckets.

"We fell asleep, idiot. We've been out all night." She says, ushering for me to stand. I quickly hop up, saying, "Let's go then!"

The both of us took off out of the quarry, running as fast as our feet could take us. "I'll see you later!" Nastia shouted, peering off to the left towards her house.

I smiled and waved, turning right and continuing my running, my feet smacking against the pavement in loud thumps. I slowed as I approached the house; it's perfect gray stone exterior glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, slipping my shoes off and hopping over the white fence into the damp grass. I strolled my way up the front path, before swinging open the front door with a bang.

"Azalea Aysel Morgandy! Where in the world were you?" A voice shrieked, making me roll my eyes. "Out." I reply simply, walking towards the carpeted stairs.

_Good answer._

"Come back here young lady." Patricia, my former stepmother, shouted, making me roll my eyes yet again.

_She must have guests over._

_Otherwise she wouldn't give a damn if I ever came home._

"What?" I asked, turning around towards her. She narrowed her eyes at me, her pristine blonde hair up in a sleek bun, a white blouse and gray pencil skirt making her look very professional.

It made me want to laugh in her face.

"Where were you?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow. I peeked over her shoulder, seeing two of her friends watching us, nosily I might add.

"I was at Nastia's house. I lost track of time. Won't happen again." I say in a bored tone, before turning and heading up the stairs, hearing her huff again. "Don't forget were going out tonight!" She shouted just before I slammed my door shut.

"Whatever." I mumbled, tossing my damp shoes into the pile of them near the door, before plopping down onto my bed, a small smile forming on my lips from the memories of last night with my friends.

I let out a small sigh, sitting up and peeking out my window, the sun beginning to show through the clouds. I stood, walking over to my window and opening it, taking a deep breath of the familiar air of District Two.

_It's going to be a good day._

"Azalea! Open the damn door!"

_Spoke to soon._

I groaned, crossing the room and swinging open the door, Dahlia staring down at me with bored expression. "Can I help you?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

Dahlia flipped a strand of her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder, before handing me an envelope. "You have mail. Nice hair, by the way."

I rolled my eyes, shutting the door in her face before hopping back onto my bed, tearing the envelope open, a smile spreading on my lips as I began to read.

**To my dear Azalea:**

**Thank you for the birthday wishes, sweetheart. I miss you as well, and cannot wait to see you soon. I hope everything is going well at home, even though I know you'd much rather be here with me.**

**How are Patricia and Dahlia treating you? Just remember what I told you before I left; this is only for a little while. I'll be home soon, and then it'll just be the two of us again. **

**Just how it should be.**

**I cannot wait to hear from you soon – Dad**

I set the letter down on my bedside table, the picture of my dad and I right beside it. I smiled a sad smile at the picture, before looking away.

_He'll be home soon. _

_I'm sure he means it this time._

_Then I'll be out of this hell house._

I stood, making my way into the bathroom and hopping into the shower. After all, I needed to look my best tonight.

_Don't wanna embarrass my loving family._

_Oh wait._

_I don't have one._

[-X-]

"Do I have to go?" I whined, picking at the hem of my knee length sleeveless black dress. Patricia sent me a look, before going back to fixing her hair. I was ready an hour ago; Dahlia hadn't even left her room yet.

I watched Patricia in the mirror; her eyes squinted as she focused on putting each and every hair in exactly the right place. She was still wearing the same apparel as earlier, only with a pair of expensive looking high heels.

It made me sick how much money she wasted. Sure, we didn't live in an exactly poor District, but that didn't mean we needed to throw our money around like a mini capitol.

_That's because it is a mini capitol._

Dahlia finally made her way down the stairs, Patricia cooing over her like a little puppy. I resisted the urge to vomit.

I couldn't help but admit Dahlia looked fantastic, but then again, she always did. With her gorgeous golden blonde hair and perfect fair skin, it was impossible for her to not look fantastic.

Her hair was down in its natural straight state, resting right in the middle of her back. She was wearing a sleek pink dress, which ended just below her knees. It had long sleeves, ending at her elbows, and a v shaped neckline. It flowed down her waist, and matched with the white heels on her feet.

She looked perfect.

_What else is new?_

As we walked out the door and began to make our way into town, Dahlia and Patricia walked a good fifteen feet in front of me, not that I minded.

If I had it my way, I would be living by myself in the tiny house my dad owned in the less luxurious part of town. I'd be living right down the street from my best friends and a few minutes away from the quarry.

But no. My dad insisted I live with his psycho bitch of an ex wife. And of course that meant I would be living with Dahlia as well, the queen of perfect land.

Patricia only agreed to it because she knew her socialite friends would coo over her and her kindness, which was quite honestly, total bullshit.

I was mad, obviously, when he forced me to live with them, but he swore it would only be for a few weeks.

Then a few weeks turned into a few months, and a few months into a year. And he still wasn't back from the capitol.

_He'll be back soon, hopefully._

_I'm not sure how much more of this I can take._

My eyes wandered over Dahlia, who was giggling as she walked along, tossing her head back with a smile. I couldn't help but be envious of her looks; everyone else was.

Dahlia resembled her mother, with her porcelain skin, golden hair, and stunning baby blue eyes. Her face, no matter what expression she made, never ceased to look absolutely stunning.

I, on the other hand, resembled my dad, with boring gray eyes, and plain brown hair to the bottom of my shoulder blades. My skin was far from dark, but held a light tan from working in the sun.

I was average, where as Dahlia was above and beyond the looks of a normal girl.

Perhaps that's why she has the personality of a super bitch and still manages to get any and every guy she wants.

Even if there's only one she really wants.

The one that, for a brief moment, I actually thought could have been mine.

I used to be so naive.

I was snapped from my thoughts as we entered the victor's village, coming to the door of the house that was overflowing with people, laughing and chatter filling the air.

I want to stab myself already.

Dahlia practically ran inside, smiling and waving at the multiple people, young and adults along, who tried to make conversation with her.

No one here bothered talking to me, probably because they knew I wouldn't want to talk to them. I didn't belong here, and they all knew it.

Patricia glanced back at me, giving me a look that told me not to try and leave, before going inside to look for her friends. I rolled my eyes, walking in behind her, ignoring the cold glares from most everyone in the room.

Such a lovely party.

I pushed my way through the crowds of people packed into the lavish house, before making my way into the back yard. I spotted the back of a curly head, smiling as I made my way over.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile, Nastia turning around and smiling back at me. Her black curls were down in their usual messy state, her bright blue eyes wide with a smile. She was dressed in a pea green blouse and gray dress pants, where she had her hands buried in the pockets. " About time!" She said with a wink, nudging me with her elbow.

I rolled my eyes at her, glancing over my shoulder as I spoke. " Don't blame me. Dahlia felt the need to shower four times. Where are your parents, anyway?"

She shrugged, glancing around. "Somewhere. I still don't even know why they felt the need to come."

I turned back towards her, while she continued to look around for her parents. Nastia and I had been best friends since we were little kids. We lived on the same street just a few blocks from the quarry.

We were never exactly popular, probably because we dropped out of the academy, which was practically a death sentence in this District.

Leaving the place that so many people think makes District Two great doesn't exactly put you high on the social ladder.

Nastia laughed at something one of our other friends said, turning her attention back to them. I leaned against the fence, aimlessly twirling a piece of my messy hair around my finger.

"Oh look, it's your lover." Nastia said with a snicker, pointing across the yard. I glared at her, before slowly looking over in the direction she was pointing, my eyes landing on Cato; our district's latest victor, back from the arena.

"Stop calling him that." I said to Nastia, both of us watching him talk to some people, his cocky smirk on his face. He was wearing a tight black button up, with beige dress pants. Despite his previous time in the arena, he still looked flawless.

You know, flawless on the outside.

_Everyone knows he's a narcissistic asshole on the inside._

Always has been, always will be.

Everyone at the party was gawking over him, especially the women. It was, after all, his welcome home party.

"It's not my fault you have a thing for him." Nastia said with a grin, flicking a curl over her shoulder.

"I don't have a thing for him. I had a crush on him when I was thirteen, something you need to let go." I snapped, sending her a glare, which only made her laugh a bit more.

This is why I don't tell her things.

_She never lets them go._

I looked back over at Cato again, who was now looking around the party, the older woman chatting with him obviously not keeping his interest. His eyes paused on me for a moment, making a chill rise up my spine. He smirked slightly, opening his mouth to mouth something, probably insulting, to me.

Probably something embarrassing.

Luckily, a perfect blonde head threw herself into his arms, attaching their lips together, his arms easily pulling her closer to him.

Dahlia.

Everyone always knew they would end up together. They were both insanely good looking and popular beyond belief. Cato was top of his class at the academy, where as Dahlia was always second with the girls.

It was like they were made for each other.

_I'm sure one day they'll have perfect little blonde babies, who will go on to win the Hunger Games, as will their grandchildren._

Their lives will be perfect.

I looked away from the pair, a twisting feeling in my stomach from watching them kiss. Not because I was jealous, or because I was secretly in love with Cato, or something.

Because I was positive I would never find someone made for me like they were for each other.

"Do you guys wanna get out of here?" I said, slowly tearing my eyes away from the perfect couple, their laughter-sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

After a round of nods and us girls slipping off our shoes, I smirked, saying, "Let's go."

We weren't desecrate about it at all, us all pushing our way past the rude people, snickering a bit and mocking some of the looks we got on our way to the other side of the yard.

One by one we all climbed over the brick wall fenced in area, landing with thuds on the pavement on the other side. I was last, tossing my shoes over and reaching a hand up to grab the top, ready to pull myself up.

"Not leaving already are you?"

I turned my head around, seeing Cato standing before me, his arms crossed lazily over his broad chest, Dahlia clinging to his side like a pathetic puppy dog. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she shot me a defensive look, wrapping her arms tighter around his torso.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I have more important things to do than stay here and celebrate you." I say with a completely fake smile, Dahlia scowling at my rudeness, while Cato only seemed to smirk wider.

"Oh Azalea, how I missed your bitchy attitude." Cato said in a snaky manner, slipping one arm around the whimpering for attention Dahlia's shoulders.

"That's funny." I said, turning back around and pulling myself onto the top of the wall, swinging my legs over before looking over my shoulder at Cato, who was looking up at me.

"Because I didn't miss yours at all." I said, smirking as his own smirk dropped from his lips, his mouth opening to respond as I dropped down from the ledge onto the concrete below.

"Took you long enough." Nastia said with a laugh, linking arms with me as the group of us headed off down the road, shouting and laughing loudly, not caring if we were being rude.

We were happy, in that moment, although it wasn't anything special. I was an outcast in this part of town, not that I minded.

I was Azalea Aysel Morgandy, the boring brown haired girl who dropped out of the training academy when she was thirteen, and is waiting for her dad to come back and for her life to be normal again.

I was far from exceptional, and everyone knew it.

Who needs them, though?

_Really, we all end up alone anyway._

Might as well get used to it.

[-x-x-x-]

I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter of ' Scars '

Before anyone asks, NO I am not stopping with Tribute or Middle of Nowhere, this is more of a side project. I've wanted to post this story for so long, and I got impatient of waiting.

Please leave reviews! Updates may be a bit slower than my others, as I want each of my chapters to be at least this long.

Thanks Everyone!

Becca x.


	2. Superior X Chapter Two

"Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!" I shouted, shoving my way through the large mass of people making their ways towards the quarries. A few grunts were earned in response, my hands tying my long hair up into a messy ponytail as I finally made my way through the crowd and into the lesser-populated town square.

I jogged quickly up the steps, my hands now fiddling with the apron around my waist, tying it in a quick simple knot as I pushed my way through the doors of the shop. I let out a relieved breath, smoothing my gray t-shirt down as I make my way over to the counter.

"I'd like to make an order." I say in my best professional voice, hopping up onto the counter, leaning back on the palms of my hands. Nastia's curly head popped up from where she was aimlessly drawing doodles on the glass counter, rolling her eyes.

"For the hundredth time Az, stop talking like that." She said, untying her apron and tossing it over to her brother, who glared at her before going back to kneading the dough in front of him.

"Mom! I'm going out! Be back later!" She shouted to the back of the shop, her mother's flour spotted face popping around the corner. "Could you two drop off this order on your way? Yes? Thank you." She said softly, sending me a quick wave.

I waved back, hopping off the counter and snickering as Nastia dramatically sighed at the idea of having to do work, grabbing the basket full of bread off her mother, before reluctantly kissing her cheek.

Then we were out the door.

" I hate work." She said to me, handing the basket over as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to shake out the white spots of flour in it, which wasn't going very well.

"Most people do, and you have some on your face, stupid." I tease her in response, taking a smell of the delicious bread.

"Except you." She said in response, glancing over at me. I smiled, shrugging. I had applied for a job a few weeks ago, that entailed doing assistant work. Not to mention, you'd get to go to the capitol every so often.

_Meaning I could see my dad._

I ignored her comment, glancing down at the address on the slip of paper her mother had given her. "Ugh, Nastia. It's in the victor's village." I groan, kicking up some dirt on the path in front of me.

Nastia squealed, hopping out of the way and reaching down to dust off her trousers, glaring at me as we began walking up the hill towards the village, talking about nothing in particular for a while

"So did you get in trouble last night? For leaving the party, I mean." Nastia said, looking up at me, the basket now in her hands.

I shrug, my arms out like a bird as I walked along a thin stone railing to the road, leaning slightly to the side before regaining my balance.

"Not really, just the usual speech about manners, before I was promptly sent to bed." I say, jumping off of the rock ledge, landing with a soft thud and a graceful flourish of my hand.

Nastia rolled her eyes at me, nodding to the large home looming before us, the pathway pristine and the yard just the perfect shade of green. I groaned loudly, tipping my head back in a dramatic manner. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Just come on, will you." Nastia said, rolling her eyes and grabbing my wrist, pulling me up to the front door, before handing me over the basket and pressing the doorbell.

_Please don't be home._

_Please don't be home._

_Please don-_

The front door swung open, Cato standing there with a tired look on his face, his arms folded over his chest as he looked down at us. He quirked an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something, before I cut him off.

"Here's your bread." I say simply, shoving the basket into his arms before turning to walk away, Nastia hissing at me and grabbing my wrist, turning me back around to face him.

"How much?" He says, his voice gravely and rough with sleepiness. For whatever reason, it makes me stomach flip, something I quickly ignore. "Seven fifty." Nastia replies politely, Cato reaching into his pocket and pulling out that amount, quickly handing it over to her.

"Great, can we go now?" I say, not caring if he heard, Nastia giving me a wide eyed look in response. "Yes, Azalea, we can g-"

"Actually, I need to borrow sweet old Azalea here for a moment, okay? She'll catch up with you later." Cato says, easily using one of his large arms to scoop me into his grasp and in through the door, kicking it shut behind him.

"Let me go." I squeal, trashing around a bit before he sets me back on the ground beneath me. He rolls his eyes, a small smirk on his face as he walks towards his kitchen. "I have something for you to give your sister."

"Do I look like a delivery service to you?" I reply sharply, folding my arms across my chest and not following him, raising an eyebrow in his direction, even though his back was turned towards me.

"Are you always this pleasant?" He says, his voice even and sounding bored, not bothering to hide his irritation with me already.

" Are you always such an asshole?" I reply easily, earning a glare from him as he made his way back over to me.

"I can't find it, she must have taken it with her." He says finally, shrugging and folding his arms over his chest again.

"Great. Bye." I say, turning to walk out the door. He chuckled; reaching a hand out and grabbing my upper arm, twisting me back around to face him quite easily. "Why the rush?"

His voice is mocking, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"In case you haven't realized this by now, Hadley, I don't like you." His eyes narrowed as I used his last name instead of his first, my glaring right back up into his.

"Really? Because I was just positive you were in love with me, judging by the way you said I was bitchy the other day."

"Sorry to break your heart, Hun." I reply with a deliberate bat of my eyelashes, tugging my arm out of his grasp.

Cato growled slightly as I mocked him, stepping closer to me in a threatening manner. "Is that supposed to scare me?" I say, looking up at him, my eyes daring him to try something.

_That's it Azalea. _

_Make the boy who just won the Hunger Games murder you._

_Sounds like a nice way to start the day._

"Oh of course not." He said easily, stepping even closer to me, making me take the tiniest step backwards, only to meet the cool wall. My heart thumps in my chest as he takes yet another step closer, blocking me there with no way out.

"What then?" I say, trying to keep my voice from wavering, although I'm sure he can hear the slight inkling of fear he's given me.

"I just think," He trailed off, raising one of his hands up to my throat. He lightly clasped it around my airway, not cutting off my air supply, but holding me in place. "You need to learn to respect your superiors."

He slid his hand from my neck to the side of it, his finger pressing against my pulse point, feeling my heart thumping hard. He smirked, saying "Sure you're not scared, Azalea?"

"You're not my superior." I respond back, ignoring his other comment, and internally telling my self to calm down.

_This is Cato, were talking about._

_He wouldn't kill me in his house._

_It would stain the carpet._

"Oh, so you didn't get the news yet, did you?" He grins wickedly, his finger stroking my neck as his eyes danced around my face, taunting me.

"What news?" I ask, swallowing the small lump in my throat, the twisting knot in my stomach telling me I wouldn't like this.

_Not one bit._

"You got that job you applied for. Say hello to your new boss."

I swear in that moment, I died and came back to life, only to discover this was the worse option. "You have got to be kidding me." I groan, tilting my head back against the wall, Cato's hand slipping off of my neck and back to his side.

"Oh, but I'm not. You work for me now. Which reminds, me, you start tomorrow, and wear something more," He trails off, his eyes wandering up and down my figure before stopping on my face again. "Appealing."

I glare at him, placing both of my palms on his chest and shoving him away. "Fine." I grit out, knowing that this would be worth it in the end. I would get to see my dad, and who knows, maybe I can torture Cato a bit along the way.

_Sounds good to me._

"Oh, and Azalea?" He says, leaning against the wall as I begin to step out the door, a chill running down my spine. I turn my head around, looking at him and sharply saying "What?"

"Tell your sister I say hello."

"Tell her yourself, asshole." I snap back, slamming the door shut and making my way down the path and back onto the road, ignoring the rain beginning to fall down from the sky, making my hair stick to my back.

"Azalea! Az! Wait up!" I turn my head around, smiling beside myself as the dark haired boy jogs up beside me, holding his light jacket up over his head. "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"Just working." I respond easily, ignoring the feeling of anger in the pit of my stomach as my eyes glance over at Cato's house a final time before we turn the corner and it's out of sight.

"You're kidding! You got the job? That's great!"

His name was Luke, and he was basically the closest thing I'd ever had to a boyfriend. He was far too good looking for me, with his dark shaggy locks and sparkling gray eyes, his skin a bit tan from the sun.

When I say he's close to my boyfriend, I mean that he basically was. We talked, we laughed, we kissed, we hugged, and we'd slept together. We've done it all; except for actually make anything official.

We liked it how it was, no real strings tying us to each other. No need to share our deep emotions through telling the other how much we loved them.

It was simple.

No sharing of emotions, and neither of us would get hurt.

"Thanks Luke. I'll have to go to that place you're always talking about. That bar." I trail off, looking over at him expectantly.

"The cove! You'll love it." He reached a hand out, grabbing mine and giving it a squeeze, keeping his there as we walked along.

Luke previously worked for a previous victor, Enobaria, who he insisted wasn't that bad, despite her golden pointed teeth. He quit about a year ago, and since then has started a job down in the quarries.

"Hey, you wanna come over for a bit?" He said, glancing over at me as we approached his house.

While it sounded innocent, we both knew what he really meant when he asked it, and we both knew I would say yes. "Sure, let's go." I say, giving him a grin as he tugged me up the steps and in through the door, quickly making our way up to his bedroom.

No emotions were expressed, it was purely physical.

And it was perfect, knowing that this wouldn't end in me getting hurt.

_Like everything else seemed too._

[-X-]

"Well, at least you got the job." Nastia said with a somewhat amused smile, loving the fact that I was going to be forced to work with Cato on a daily basis. " At least you didn't get Enobaria. She could bite you."

"Where as Cato is totally innocent and won't snap my neck like a twig. " I say sarcastically, glancing over at her as I mess with my hair, looking into the small mirror in her bedroom.

"Who knows, maybe you two will fall in love, just like you always dreamed." She teases me, earning a glare through the mirror. "That joke got old a long time ago, Nat."

She pouted as I used her less that desirable nickname, going back to messing with my hair. "Bitch."

"Whatever." I respond, releasing my hair and letting it fall down around my shoulders, not really caring how it looked. "You coming or not?" I ask, turning to look at her, my hands resting on my jean covered hips.

"Is Luke going to be there?" She asks softly, her eyes looking up into mine, a blush on her features. As much as she tried to deny it, I could tell she had a bit of a thing for the boy.

She knew I was sleeping with him, and I knew she knew, and yet I didn't stop. I clung onto the physical attention like there was no tomorrow.

_I barely got any affection to begin with._

_Let alone affection from a boy._

_An attractive one at that._

I felt a small pang in my chest, but ignored it, saying "We didn't really talk much earlier."

She nods, understanding what I meant by it, us both going silent for a moment. "Nastia, I told you I would stop with this if you wanted me to."

"I know." She says stiffly, standing and making her way to the mirror, sighing. "Do you think we could just stay in tonight?"

I looked over at her, nodding softly and plopping back down onto the bed beside her. She laid down as well, both of us staying silent and staring up at the ceiling, which was none other than a gray tone that was the color of her walls.

"Nastia." I trail off quietly, glancing over at her.

"Yeah?" She said, not turning her head to look at me, instead staying staring at the ceiling, thinking.

"Do you like Luke?" I say, turning completely onto my side. "Don't lie to me, either."

She remained silent for a few more moments, before saying "I do."

"I'll tell him we need to stop then. Okay?" She nods softly, but doesn't respond, her mind still off in another place. I nod, laying on my back again, thinking a bit myself.

"Azalea? Do you like Luke?" She asks suddenly, rolling over onto her stomach so she can look at me, a corkscrew curl falling into her eyes.

"No." I reply honestly, glancing at her for a moment. "As a friend, sure. But never anything more. I told you, it's all physical for me."

"But why?" She asks softly, knowing this isn't a subject I like talking about. "I mean, why do you only do phy-"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just drop it." I say, giving her a look, my tone hard but not harsh. She nods, shutting her mouth and both of us entering another comfortable silence.

I subconsciously move my hand to my hip, letting my finger run up and down the scar on my hipbone, the one Dahlia had given me years ago. It was part of a collection of scars, really, both emotional and physical ones.

More than a few were from Dahlia and I's numerous fights.

There was one or two tiny ones lingering from my days in the academy.

And there was one rather large one in my heart from none other than Cato himself.

I had trusted him once, when I was young and naive. I trusted him enough to like him, but to him it was all a game.

He led me on, tricked me into thinking I possibly even had a chance, and then, just like that it was over, and I realized it was all just a game.

Just a stupid joke between him and his buddies.

And although I was young, probably only about fourteen or thirteen, it hurt like a bitch. Because it was the first time I ever even liked a boy, let alone thought one liked me.

And it ended with me being the one who got torn apart.

_It was your fault, Azalea._

_You were the one dumb enough to trust him._

_You were the one dumb enough to loose sight of reality all for some boy._

I ran my finger over the scar on my hipbone one more time, fluttering my eyes shut for a moment as my mind swarmed with thoughts.

_And you're never being that dumb again._

[-X-]

And there you go lovely readers, chapter two of Scars!

Holy Cow! Seventeen reviews on the first chapter?! You guys are amazing! Wow! :D

I'm glad I got such positive feedback, and hope you guys continue to like it. This story is very different from Behind Enemy Lines in many ways, especially with the main character and they're relationship with Cato.

Don't expect our sassy little Azalea to fall for our beloved Career so quickly. This stubborn girl isn't one for making things easy ;)

I cant wait to read everyone's reviews for this chapter

Thanks guys!

-Becca 3


	3. Turn It On X Chapter Three

I walked into the living room area, dropping a basket of Cato's laundry onto the coffee table, frowning at him. "Your laundry's done." I said with an edge to my voice. I was supposed to be doing work, not his personal chores.

_You need this job. _I reminded myself, trying to keep myself relaxed. He looked up at me for a second before saying "Good, now make me lunch."

"I don't think my job requirements included being your personal chef, Cato." I said, placing my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes at him. He was sitting on his couch, feet kicked up onto the armrest and his hands behind his head.

"I'm pretty sure I decide your job requirements." He said with a smirk, glancing up at me before looking back at the TV hanging above the fireplace. I glared at the top of his head, before sighing and walking off to his kitchen, hearing a chuckle come from him.

_He's such an asshole._

_A big one, at that._

I entered the kitchen, rummaging around for the supplies to make a sandwich. I grumbled to myself, grabbing a knife out of the drawer and slathering some spread on he bread, hearing Cato laugh at the TV again.

I rolled my eyes, opening the fridge to put the spread back, my eyes catching onto a jar off to the side. It was an off color, almost gray, and as I pulled out the jar and opened it, a disgusting smell hit me.

_Perfect._

A grin slipped onto my lips as I slathered some of it onto the sandwich as well, covering it with a bit of meat and lettuce, before placing a piece of bread on top. I placed it on the plate, walking into the living room and setting it down on his chest.

"Here." I said with a tone of agitation, not wanting to give myself away. He sat up a bit, giving me that stupid smirk as he said "Thanks, Az."

"Don't call me that." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest, my mind chanting for him to take a bite. He ignored my comment raising the sandwich to his lips and taking a large bite.

I smiled as his face turned disgusted, quickly spitting it back out onto the plate. "This is disgusting!" He snapped, his face going red as he tossed the plate onto the table, sitting up and glaring at me.

I shrugged, putting on an innocent smile before turning and walking away, saying "Not my fucking problem."

_Good one, Azalea._

_He's probably pissed._

_Just how you like to make him._

"I'm pretty sure it is." Cato's voice said, somewhat loudly, my ears catching onto the sound of his feet coming towards me. I turned around, just in time for him to pick me up, tossing me over his shoulder as he marched back towards the couch.

"Put me down! And get your hand off my ass." I demanded, hitting his back a bit, probably not hurting him, as he was all muscle. He tossed me down onto my back on the couch, earning a squeal to come out of my lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped, moving to sit up only to have him lay down on top of me, one of his strong arms by the side of my face, folding himself up, his other hand holding both of my wrists above my head.

"Whatever I want." He said, his eyes glaring down into mine. I glared right back up at him, uncomfortable under his body weight. He wasn't pressing down into me, but he knew it was bothering me.

"Get off me, Cato." I said, my eyes still glaring up at him. He smirked, leaning down towards me, his breath hitting my face. "I don't think I will." He mumbled, leaning his head down more and to the side, pressing his lips against my neck.

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

He was doing it to bother me, I'm sure, and it was doing the trick. I tried to move my legs a bit, only to have his teeth nip at my skin a bit, making me yelp. "Stop it." I demanded, him not listening at all to me.

His lips moved further down my neck, leaving a trail of light kisses, before he reached just above my collarbone. He nipped at the skin again, making me shiver a bit and scowl. Cato chuckled against my skin, mumbling, "Enjoying yourself, Az?"

"Stop calling me that." I said, ignoring his comment. He started to suck at the sensitive skin on my neck, probably forming a large bruise for all to see. "Cato." I trailed off, shutting my mouth before a whimper came out.

_A whimper?_

_What the hell Azalea?_

_This is Cato!_

Against my better judgment my eyes fluttered shut, a small sigh coming from my lips. I could feel Cato smirk against my neck, moving on from the spot he was sucking, to form a new bruise a bit higher up.

"Cato." I moaned softly, earning a small groan from him in response. He released my hands, moving his now free hand down to brush the hair off my neck, continuing to move higher and higher.

My hands relaxed, sliding up his arms to his shoulder blades, rubbing them a bit, earning what sounded like a growl to come from Cato's throat.

This seemed to snap me out of my daze. My eyes opened, seeing the ceiling above me as Cato continued to attack my neck, his hand clasping the side of my waist. He didn't seem to notice the tensing of my body as I realized what was going on.

_You're lying underneath Cato, Azalea._

_Cato is kissing your neck._

_Cato is holding you waist._

_Cato._

_Mess with him a bit._

I decided rather than to just shove him off, I would mess with him a bit. Get a bit more enjoyment out of the moment. I ran my hands down off of his shoulders onto his upper biceps, letting out another soft moan, a small smirk on my face.

"Cato." I mumbled, him growling a bit and gripping my waist more tightly. He was clearly no longer doing this to irritate me.

He was turned on.

_By me._

For whatever reason, this made me grin a bit more, feeling a sense of power over him. Surely, I could use this moment against him at some point. And I would.

_Defiantly would._

I focused on the task at hand once again, trailing my hands down his chest, feeling him attack my neck a bit more aggressively at the action, my hands going lower and lower, until;

"Oh!" Cato groaned, rolling off of me in pain, me springing up off of the couch. I glared at him, saying, "That's what you get." He wasn't listening; he was too busy rolling around in pain from the punch he had received to the groin.

"You're so dead." He managed to get out, glaring up at me. I rolled my eyes, walking past him towards the door. "I'm leaving, it's five." I said, glancing over my shoulder at him still on the couch.

I rolled my eyes, walking out the door and letting it slam behind me.

That felt good.

_Very good._

[-X-]

I frowned as I looked at myself in my mirror, the left side of my neck covered in little purple and red bruises, a larger one just above my collarbone.

_Thanks a lot Cato._

I sighed, moving my hair so it was covering the marks best it could. "Asshole." I mumbled, standing and moving to go downstairs. I exited my room, making my way down past Dahlia who was headed towards the living room.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked me with a slight glare, making me stop to look at her for a moment. "Why?"

She scoffed, saying, "I'm having someone over."

I rolled me eyes, continuing to walk towards the kitchen, shouting over my shoulder. "So do I, get over it." She huffed, stomping into the living room like a four year old.

_What anyone sees in her I will never understand._

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, drinking it slowly. There was a loud knock at the door, leading me to put my glass in the sink and rush to the door, swinging it open, expecting to see Nastia and Luke, but was met with a blonde head of hair.

"What are you doing here?" I said with a scowl, Cato smirking down at me. "Nice to see you too." He said, slipping past me inside, still smirking down at me. I shut the door, turning towards him and folding me arms across my chest.

"She's in the living room." I say, figuring its Dahlia he's here for. I turn, but he grabs my wrist, turning me back around towards him for a minute.

"What happened to your neck?" He teases, reaching his hand out and brushing my hair off of it, smirking a bit more at the sight. I pull my hand out of his grasp, pulling my hair back over my neck again.

"Do you want to get punched again?" I snapped, stepping away from him a bit as he looked down at me. He grinned, saying, "You don't scare me, sweetheart."

"Maybe I should." I say, opening the door when someone knocked, smiling at my friends. "Let's go guys." I say, giving Cato a look before we start to head up the stairs.

_He's such an asshole._

"Az, what happened to your neck?" Nastia said, looking over at my neck quickly, my hair behind my back again.

"Nothing important." I say easily, and judging by the glare I could feel piercing into my back, Cato had heard me.

_And he wasn't happy with my answer._

[-x-x-x-]

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but ya know, it was the holidays(:

I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews, and please continue to leave them(:

Thanks again!

Becca(:


End file.
